With Great Power (Continuation)
by bioinfinitedoctorwhofairytales
Summary: "On a normal museum night, Kahmunrah takes over his brother's body and seeks out for revenge... not only on Larry, but all of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Previously on With Great Power-

The evil man turned on his heel and left the tomb. Larry was just able to catch a glimpse of Ahkmenrah's crown disappearing around the corner of the hallway before he fell to the floor, his eyesight going black…

Now-

"Oh! Hi Ahkmenrah!" Nicky cheerfully said as he went up to Ahkmenrah or Kahmunrah, who knows what to do with Nicky,

"Nicky, can I tell you something?" Kahmunrah said,

"Sure!" Nicky grinned. Kahmunrah felt something in his heart that made his heart go warm, he cared for this kid? The kid of Larry Daley of Daley Devices? He couldn't just go and manipulate Nicky.

"Um, never mind, I'll tell you later." Kahmunrah then walked away from Nicky, and he had a flashback,

Flashback-

"Kahmunrah, come and see your newborn brother!" Kahmunrah's father, Hector, said as Kahmunrah followed him, he hears a cry and sees his mother looking down in a crib where the baby was at, the 6 year old boy went to to the side of the crib and looked down, his parents looked at each other, smiled and left Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah alone. Kahmunrah looked at the name tag and said

"Hello Ahkmenrah, you're a prince like me, and you're maybe thinking it's pretty cool thing to be." Kahmunrah smiled at the baby, and he knew he would be a good older brother…

End Flashback-

"_Kahmunrah, please don't do this! I'm your brother! Please just let me go!" _Kahmunrah heard his brother's voice inside his head. Kahmunrah growled,

"Your the one who made our parents favored you, and gave you the throne, you also made me feel like a fool in front of our parents, or I should say... your parents!" Kahmunrah said,

"_But you're the one who was selfish and a bad person to everybody else, except for me, just because I was your brother!" _Kahmunrah then stopped near the lobby, how dare his brother says that to him!


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

"Shut up!" Kahmunrah looked around the museum, everybody was looking at him, he ignored them and started running when he saw Theodore and Sacagawea running towards him.

"Somebody stop him!" Sacagawea yelled. Kahmunrah then saw Attila the Hun and his men, yelling and running towards him,

"Sacagawea, Theodore! Attila! Why are you guys chasing Ahkmenrah?" Kahmunrah sighed in frustration, Nicky happens to be behind them,

"Nicky, that is not Ahkmenrah, Kahmunrah is inside his body taking control of him, your dad is in Ahkmenrah's tomb, go to him, and stay there." Teddy said seriously, Nicky did what he said and ran off.

"Why? Why of all places can't you come in your form, instead taking over Ahkmenrah?" Sacagawea said sadly,

"Because, I'm already dead in the underworld, so, I have to find someone who can really be my puppet, then I thought, maybe I should take over Ahkmenrah, because people loves him dearly, but you wouldn't try and hurt me just for me to get out of his body, you would try to kill me." Sacagawea and the others looked at each other in defeat, they can't kill Ahkmenrah, they heard what Kahmunrah said before,"_Because my brother can hear and see and feel everything."_

Flashback-

"It's missing something...hold on." Kahmunrah open a drawer in his room, and took out the crown from their parent's closet. Kahmunrah then put the crown on Ahkmenrah'sHead,

"Why don't you try father's clothes for your wedding?" Kahmunrah asked.

"You want me to wear it?" Ahkmenrah asked, Kahmunrah looked at him in confusion.

"Of course you want me to wear it why else would I be here." Ahkmenrah went to the dressing room,

"It's so lovely, you know I'm going to spill something on it, maybe only clear beverages at the wedding."

"So, about the wedding tell me I don't have to walk down the aisle with Christoffer…?"

"He's not the best man, but he's invited!" Ahkmenrah said from his dressing room.

"And now is where you tell me you're joking." Kahmunrah said half whining.

"He's going to be probably attired… for a camel."

"I'm sure he will be, I'm just more concerned with the bride…"

"Kahmunrah, she knows what to wear it's not like she grew up in a barn...Okay, only for a little while, but she grew up with Queen Nefertiti, and wait till you see her, she even braided her hair and trim it a bit, it's going to look wonderful."

"That would be a most welcome surprise…" Kahmunrah went to his parent's drawer and found a diary, he open it and started reading it, after reading it for a while, he felt tears welling up, Ahkmenrah came out of his dressing room, wearing his father's wedding suit, Ahkmenrah noticed Kahmunrah not saying anything,

"Kahmunrah, are you okay?" Kahmunrah sniffed.

"Is that a diary?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Mother's, it's about their death...It's not my fault!" Kahmunrah then ran out of the room with the diary in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Danger

"Kahmunrah? Kahmunrah!" Ahkmenrah then ran towards Kahmunrah, who keeps running down the stairs. Kahmunrah ignored his brother's command.

"Kahmunrah! Wait please! It wasn't your fault! It was just the storm!"

"Yeah! The storm inside of me!" Kahmunrah then ran out of the castle, and into the woods.

-End flashback

"Stop asking me questions! I keep getting flashbacks because of you amateurs!" The others looked at each other with surprise. Teddy tried to go over to Kahmunrah to comfort him, but Kahmunrah yelled,

"Don't go near me!"

Meanwhile-

"Dad? Dad! Are you alright?" Nick ran towards Larry and helped him up,

"Yeah Nick, I'm fine." He replied.

"What happened here?"

"It's Ahkmenrah, he was possessed by Kahmunrah, his brother, I blacked out after he walked out of here." Larry stood up while Nicky holded his hand.

"What should we do? To get Kahmunrah out of Ahkmenrah's body?" Nicky quietly said,

"I don't know...Just take me upstairs Nicky…" Nicky nodded and helped his dad up towards the lobby.

"The tablet, it's gone…" Nicky looked back at the tomb,

"Kahmunrah must have took it, come on Nicky." Larry then lead Nicky at the lobby, he then stopped and took a step back, in front of him was Kahmunrah and Teddy, Sacagawea, and the huns.

"Well, well, if it isn't Larry Daley and his kid." Larry pushed Nicky behind him,

"What are you so scared of? I'm just wanting to say sorry…" Kahmunrah smirked, Larry knew what he was planning on and he wouldn't fall for that again,

"Tell me what you are planning on and tell me how to get you out of Ahkmenrah's body!" Larry demanded,

"Oh! Sorry dear, It seems like I must go before this museum will blow…"

"Wait what? What do you mean by 'museum will blow?' Wait, you mean-"

"Yes, it will blow up in 24 hours the exhibits as you know it will cease to exist." Kahmunrah then took a device out of his pocket and said,

"Just a device that could teleport all of you in a prison...pop!" Kahmunrah pressed a button on the device, Larry, Teddy, and Sacagawea was teleported except Attila the Hun,

"Why isn't this working?!" Kahmunrah looked down and smacked the device, he looked up and the Huns were now gone,

"Huh, I think they just ran away! Oh well!"

Meanwhile-

"Where are we?" Sacagawea asked, they looked around, they were chained and was in a dark prison,

"I think we are trap my dear." Teddy replied. Nicky started to get scared,

"Nicky, It's okay, we will get out of here." Larry comforted Nicky,

"What if someone is near us? Can they hear us if we yell help?" Teddy said,

"I think so…" Larry and Teddy then started to yell help and Sacagawea started to get really mad and annoyed that she yelled,

"Will you two shut up!?" They stop yelling and looked at her, she took a deep breath and spoke,

"Do either of you understand at all? That someone is out there near the prison? We don't even know where we are." Larry and Teddy looked at each other and said,

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Nicky just sat there confused, all of them then heard the door starting to open and the door knob started to rattle and the door open,

"Rebecca? Mcphee?" Larry looked at them, how were they here?

"How did you do that?" Larry said.

"The door was just open…?" Rebecca was confused, what are they doing in a storage closet?

"How are you here at this prison?" Teddy asked.

"You still in the museum…?, and Ahkmenrah is acting a bit strange, is he involved in all of this?" All of them looked at each other and nodded,

"So? four of you in one cell and none of you guy tried to door?" Mcphee was starting to get really confused.

"We thought we were in a prison cell, because Kahmunrah teleported us in here or should I say Ahkmenrah…" Larry voice faded, they probably think he was crazy,

"Wait? He was possessed? How?" Okay now this is really confusing... Mcphee thought.

"Some how… Kahmunrah manage to find a way out of the underworld and needed a body that he needs to control and of all people, his brother." Larry sighed and went out of closet, and saw everybody in chaos, everybody was screaming and running around, freaking out that they will be blown to bits,

"Guys! It's okay! Calm down I will figure this out!" But everybody didn't hear what Larry is saying, So Larry nodded at the Dum Dum,

"QUIET!" Once everybody was quiet,

"Guys, calm down! It's alright, you won't be killed, me and my friends here will be able to stop this and Kahmunrah who just possessed Ahkmenrah.

Everybody in the museum gasp, their leader possessed by an evil leader? NO WAY!

"I know, I know! But has anyone seen him around here?" Rexy then started roaring, Larry ran downstairs,

"What is it boy?" Larry gently said, and he looked at what Rexy was roaring at, he then went eyed wide and starting running,

"Oh no...OH NO!" The Halls Of Miniatures was on fire...


	4. Chapter 4 Sacrifice

Flashback-

"Oh! Kahmunrah!"Ahkmenrah found Kahmunrah sitting on the grass holding the diary,

"Please go brother, I want to be alone…"

"You have a brother you'll never be alone, what was in that book?"

"It turns out Mother and Father did not go on a meeting like everybody thought they did." Ahkmenrah sat next to Kahmunrah,

"Can you show me?" He asked, then the 19 year old gave him the book. Ahkmenrah then read to himself,

"Our sons needs to be safe from the monster that is after us, we needed to find a place where we would be safe, our sons will be safe because one of them has a power that's too strong but it has bravery and courage in it." Ahkmenrah closed the diary.

"Oh, Kahmunrah, you don't understand, they are not talking about you, they're talking about a different monster."

"Ahkmenrah, what has caused their deaths? Me! My powers were too strong that it made a storm! And it killed them!"

"I know a person who can help you." Ahkmenrah replied,

"Who?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Ahkmenrah said as he helped his brother off of the ground. (See what I did there? Huh? Crossover! Please don't hate me for making another Frozen crossover! Just let it go.)

"Who is she?"

"She is queen who has powers just like you, she is a friend of my soon-to-be-wife, she might able to help you get control of your powers."

"But how will we go to Arendelle? What if our servants saw us?" Kahmunrah asked,

"I think I know what to do..."

End Flashback-

"Wait! Guys hold on!" Larry grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over the display, luckily, everybody was not killed or hurt,

"Are you guys okay?" Everybody nodded, Jedediah and Octavius came out of Larry's pocket which made him scream a bit, and saw their home ruined,

"What happen here?" Jedediah felt tears started to well up,

"I think Kahmunrah started the fire..." Jedediah then started to get red and started yelling insults about Kahmunrah, Larry picked both of them up and placed them to next to their people,

"Guys, you got people to protect, do it." Larry then went and searched for Kahmunrah, Sacagawea then said,

"I will take care of them Larry."

"Okay...Nicky?" Larry looked around Nicky wasn't there, he was gone,

"Nicky!" Larry then ran off to find his son...

Meanwhile-

"Finally, I shall open this portal again, and this time there won't be anyone to save Larry and his friends, and you baby brother will be killed once your out of your body, I shall absorb your powers and your energy, and once your dead I will able to take control of the world." Kahmunrah then laughed as he put more orbs from the displays in the portal device, then he heard his brother voice,

"_You won't get away with this brother! This was not like you! Why do you want to kill me?" _Kahmunrah then started to get a bit soft, there wasn't a reason why he wants to kill his brother, in fact he has a plan, a brilliant plan, he already talked with a girl in a shop and made a deal with her.

"Because, you abandoned me..." Ahkmenrah then was silence, he abandoned his own brother? How? He doesn't remember him abandoning him, there was something wrong here,

"You left me to die..." That's all Kahmunrah's excuses he could make to fool his brother so he could actually fix something in the past, present and future,

_"No! I didn't leave you to die! I don't remember!" _Kahmunrah didn't say anything, he needs this plan to work, if not, everything would be broken, Kahmunrah finally placed the last orb into the portal device and everything started to glow, Nicky came running into the tomb,

"Stop! Activate that and you lose this!" Nicky pulled out Kahmunrah's bomb remote,

"How did you get my-?"

"Because you transport us to the fake prison, I manage to get the remote out of your pocket, no wonder why it didn't work in the first place when you tried transporting all of us." Kahmunrah took a step forward and heard his brother screaming in his ear,

_"If you do anything to Nicky, I swear to Egypt I will kill you!" _But he ignored him,

"What are you going to do then?" Kahmunrah asked,

"Or I'll activate this, killing me and all of us!"

"You don't have the guts to do it." Kahmunrah coldly said. Nicky was about to pull the trigger when Larry came in running into the tomb,

"Nick!" Larry ran towards his son and hugged him,

"Did he do anything to you?" Nicky shook his head and he showed Larry the remote,

"Is that-?"

"The bomb, yes dad it is." Nicky gave it to him and walked towards the portal's light,

"Nick! What the hell are you doing?!" Larry screamed, his son was about to kill himself,

"If I die now dad...everybody would be safe." Nicky took one step towards the light.

"No! Nick! Don't do this!"

"This is the right choice dad!" Nick looked into the portal and the light went inside of him and he fell to the ground, Larry ran towards him and hold him in his arms, he check Nicky's pulse, it was slow, but he was still breathing, so Nicky was alive.

"Just go Mr. Daley..." Kahmunrah said as he saw Larry carrying his son to the lobby.


	5. Chapter 5 Arendelle

"Lawrence! What happen to your son?" Teddy said as Larry placed Nick on a couch nearby, Nick still didn't wake up, Larry's eyes were red from crying and sat right next to Nicky, Larry then said,

"He...he almost got himself killed... by a portal that Kahmunrah was activating, he stepped into it, but instead of killing him, some of the light went inside him, and I don't know what's going on with him, he won't wake up…" Larry started to sob, Teddy went over him to him and comforted Larry.

"Larry, I found out something that could heal Nicky, but…" Sacagawea paused while holding an egyptian book, she couldn't find a way to tell Larry about this.

"But what?" Larry said. Sacagawea sighed,

"You have to kill Kahmunrah in order to save your son, but Ahkmenrah will also die, but if you don't kill Kahmunrah, Nicky will die of the illness that's inside of him."

"What is the illness?" Jedediah asked, he was standing right next to Nicky. Octavius was too busy to listen to the whole conversation because he was trying to find a way to defeat Kahmunrah.

"The radiation of the portal's light, it's killing him because it has some type of a poison heat." Sacagawea replied.

"How long does he has?" Teddy questioned,

"7 hours…" She replied, Larry looked back at Nicky and the tomb that was closed by, he can't decide…

At the tomb-

"What have you done to Nick!?" Ahkmenrah demanded, Kahmunrah sighed, he has to tell the truth to his brother or he'll just kill him,

"I didn't do anything! Alright?! He just stepped into the light!"

"Because you made him!"

"OH?! I made him? Look who abandoned me!"

"For the last time I didn't abandoned you!"

"Well! Somebody trapped me into something I couldn't get out until 3,000 years later!" Kahmunrah snapped.

Flashback-

It was late at night, everybody in the whole kingdom fell asleep, except for 3 other people who was in charge of the castle,

"You ready Kahmunrah?" Ahkmenrah asked as he quietly sneaked onto the boat, Kahmunrah nodded and sneaked along with his brother, as they got onto the boat, their little sister, Alondra, who was 11 years old said,

"Are you sure this will work my brothers?" Alondra was starting to untie the rope that was attached to the boat,

"Yep, this will, now Alondra, we promised you that we will come back, you know that right?" Kahmunrah smiled at his sister, and she nodded while smiling back,

"And don't worry, Ahkmenrah's fiance will take good care of you, we'll see you later Alonda."

"Bye Alondra!" Ahkmenrah said as the boat started to sail away,

That was the last words Alondra heard from her brothers…

On the boat-

"Does your fiance know the plan?" Kahmunrah asked, Ahkmenrah nodded,

"Of course, brother, until we get to Arendelle, I will both send Alondra and my fiance a letter, letting them know we are okay, and until Queen Elsa and her sister Princess Anna helps you, we will go back to Egypt, and everything will be just fine."

Later in the morning-

"Kahmunrah, wake up! We found Arendelle." Kahmunrah woke up and stood up, right in front of them was Arendelle, a beautiful castle and a beautiful village,

"I think there is a cornoration going on. I think we might meet them in the castle." Then Ahkmenrah saw Princess Anna humming to herself.

"There is her sister, come on, maybe she might lead us to Queen Elsa." Kahmunrah followed Ahkmenrah to Princess Anna,

"Excuse me? Princess Anna?" Ahkmenrah asked. She stopped humming at looked at the two brothers,

"Yes? How may I help you? And how do you know my name?" Princess Anna smiled,

"My name is Prince Ahkmenrah and this is my brother, Prince Kahmunrah. We know you because my fiance is a friend of your sister."

"Oh!" Princess Anna then curtsied to them,

"We come from Egypt, southern nile, and we would like to talk to your sister, Queen Elsa." Kahmunrah said.

"Oh! Of course, follow me!" Then Anna lead them in the castle and into the hallways, Anna stopped at Elsa's bedroom door, and said to the brothers,

"I think you already know that she had powers…?"

"Yes we do, and we need to talk to her because, you see, um, my brother has powers too, but he doesn't know

"Okay then." Princess Anna then knocked 5 times,

"Who is it?" Elsa answered,

"Elsa, you got some visitors here, they say they have a friend who knows you? And one of them needs your help." The door opened, and there she was, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

End flashback-

"Could you stop it already!?" Kahmunrah yelled.

"Could you stop making me have these flashbacks?!"


	6. Chapter 6 Powers Revealed

_"I'm sorry brother but it was your fault_!" Ahkmenrah voice said in Kahmunrah's head.

Then Kahmunrah started hallucinating his sister standing in front of him,

"Alondra…" Kahmunrah stared at her, and she nodded,

"This is impossible how are you here? You were dead!" Kahmunrah was shocked,

"Yeah, I was when you killed me." She said coldly.

"It was an accident! It wasn't my fault!" Kahmunrah then fell down on the ground crying, then his sister faded away...

Meanwhile-

"Nick, if you can hear me...you're going to be okay, we just need to find a cure, to save you and Ahkmenrah, and all of humanity, you're a brave kid, but please survive." Nicky's trusted friend, Clara Queen, who is 11 years old, same age as Alondra, sat right next to him, Larry called her to come and watch Nicky while he went to go and find a way to defeat Kahmunrah.

"Clara?" Nicky mumbled. Clara gasped, and hold on his hand,

"I'm here."

"Where's dad?" Nicky looked around,

"He went off to find the tomb." Clara replied.

"Why does my body feel so much heat?" Nicky hold a tight grip on Clara's hand.

"Shh, Nick calm down, the portal light went inside of you when you stepped in." Clara said replied.

"Do you want some water?" Clara said, Nicky nodded, as she went to a fountain to get water, Nicky sat up, and he then gasped, his hands started to glow then all of the sudden, some energy went out of his hands and smashed one of the exhibit's window nearby.

"Nick?!" Clara panicked, Nicholas was on the floor, he was okay, when the energy came out of his hands, he flew back on his back, Clara helped him up,

"What in the name of Rome happen?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, all I did was I just sat up then all of the sudden some type of power came out of my hands!" Nick yelled, Clara grabbed both of his hands to help him,

"Nick! Calm down! You're making it worse!" But Nick wouldn't calm down.

"Just stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" Clara jumped back in surprise, Nicholas ran off,

"NICK! WAIT!"

At Larry-

"How many hours is it now?" Larry asked. Sacagawea looked at the clock,

"6 more hours." Larry sighed, Rebecca said,

"It's okay Larry, we will find a cure."

"We'll never find a cure...by then, Nicky would be already dead and Kahmunrah would take over the world, and he probably already killed Ahkmenrah, none of this would have happen if I went to the tomb early!" Clara heard Larry's yelling from Mcphee's office and ran to him,

"LARRY! LARRY!" Larry turned around, Mcphee fell off the chair he was sitting on, he got scared by Clara's screaming.

"What is it Clara? Where's Nick?"

"I don't know! But he had some powers inside of him, because when I was getting some water for him! I heard one of the exhibit's window break! I didn't know what to do! I told Nick to stop yelling because he's making it worse, and he yelled at me thinking he might hurt me! And he ran to the tomb!" Clara screamed.

"Oh no!" Larry then sprinted towards the tomb,

"Wait a second! That was probably the power Kahmunrah wants! And Nicky has the power, Nicky is not sick then! But he could probably get Kahmunrah out of Ahkmnerah's body with that power!" Sacagawea exclaimed.

Flashback-

_"Your majesty." Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah bowed to Queen Elsa,_

_"Oh! Thank you, so you're marrying to my friend, Ingrid, right?" Elsa asked, Ahkmenrah nodded,_

_"Okay, Kahmunrah, what is your powers?" Kahmunrah then showed it to her,_

_"So your powers are light?" Kahmunrah nodded,_

_"I could help you, all you need to do is conceal don't feel, and love will thaw, but love will freeze, because my powers are ice, and your's is fire. You also need to take a deep breath and..." While Elsa was chatting with Kahmunrah. Ahkmenrah asked Anna if he could borrow a quill and a paper, once Anna gave him those stuff, he started writing,_

_Dear Ingrid and Alondra,_

_Things at Arendelle is good so far, Elsa is now starting to help Kahmunrah and he feels relaxed,_

_Alondra, we will be coming back tomorrow after Kahmunrah gets used to these powers._

_Ingrid, The marriage will start tomorrow as soon as I come back from Arendelle._

_ Love, _

_ Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah._

**(I know it's short I don't have much time, And I'm sorry for making it short, but Clara Queen, huh? Yeah, just to tell you a little spoiler, she's in love with Nicky, just so you know, Bye NaTM fans!)**


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble

_"Ahkmenrah!" Ahkmenrah got startled and looked up to see Kahmunrah smiling,_

_"What is it brother?"_

_"I think I got my powers under control!" Kahmunrah hugged his brother as Ahkmenrah hugged back,_

_"Wow! That quick?" Kahmunrah nodded,_

_"Excuse me Ahkmenrah?" The brothers turned around to see Elsa and Anna,_

_"Yes?"_

_"We were wondering if you could stay here for the night?" Anna asked. The brothers looked at each other and nodded, they could probably get some rest._

_"Of course! We accepted."_

_Later at night-_

_2 ships were sailing towards Arendelle, as soon a they got to the harbor, 1 red head jumped to the harbor as 11 more men jumped on it,_

_"You see my brothers? This is where you accepted me." The redhead was holding an chalice that had a lid on._

_"You better not fail us Hans." One of his brothers, Andrew said. The 11 brothers and Hans managed to sneak inside the castle and into the hallways, they all saw Prince Ahkmenrah walking towards the bathroom,_

_"That could be a prince, if we put him in the dungeon no one could find him and we could get ransom." Prince Hans said,_

_"How? How are we going to put him in the dungeon?" the second brother, Eric, said,_

_"We'll knock him out." Hans replied._

_Meanwhile-_

_Ahkmenrah had gone to the bathroom, to aid his cut on his arm, he accidentally cut himself with the quill when he got startled by Kahmunrah's yelling, he then heard a noise, he turned around and everything went black._

_At the Dungeon-_

_Ahkmenrah woke up on a cold ground, he tried running to the door, until he felt something on his wrists, the cuffs, he heard the door open,_

_"Why did you bring me here?" Ahkmenrah demanded,_

_"I just wanted to talk to you." Eric said, while holding on the chalice._

_"After knocking me out with that chalice? I don't think so." Ahkmenrah replied,_

_"I just want you to join us in our group, if you decline, I could make you go against your loved ones." Hans came in the dungeon room,_

_"You can't make me go against my brother!" Ahkmenrah yelled._

_"Oh, but I can," Hans paused, then said again,"With the chalice, bring me the chalice,_

_"Leave me alone!" Ahkmenrah yelled, and then the magic was put inside of him,_

_In the castle-_

_"Oh! Ahkmenrah! I've been so worried about you! Are you okay?" Kahmunrah asked as he saw Ahkmenrah holding the chalice with a dark look in his eyes,_

_"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ahkmenrah said coldly._

_"Did everything go alright? After you got that cut?" Kahmunrah asked._

_"It's just like you, thinking some sympathy could make up for everything for what you have did to me!"_

_"Everything I did to you? Ahkmenrah, what are you talking about?" Kahmunrah was confused, why was he acting like this?_

_"It all came back to me when we were little boys back in Egypt, how you ignore me for all those years, left me to wander in our palace like a ghost!"_

_"Is this a joke? Because of my rules? Because, if you are trying to get back at me, it's not funny." Kahmunrah started to worry,_

_"Do you want to know about the worst part? You let me believe it was all my fault, that I had done something wrong!"_

_"How could you say these things? We promise we will never be like this. What has happen?"_

_"I've come to my senses." Ahkmenrah then threw his bracelet into the fireplace,_

_"Ahkmenrah no! Ahkmenrah! This isn't you! It can't be!"_

_"I'm afraid it is." Kahmunrah turned around to see Prince Hans coming in the dinner room,_

_"What do you mean?" Kahmunrah said._

_"Unfortunately, that I am the only one who will ever understand you, Ahkmenrah never will." Kahmunrah then realized Prince Hans was behind all of this._

_"This is because of you, you used a magic to cast a spell on him."_

_"Yes, but a spell that reveals his true feeling, even if he wasn't able to admit them before, his deepest, darkest emotions, now brought into the light." Prince Hans replied._

_"You wouldn't even talk to me!" Ahkmenrah yelled, then said again,_

_"Go away Ahkmenrah! Go away!" Ahkmenrah mocked Kahmunrah words._

_"You're supposed to be my brother!" Ahkmenrah screamed,_

_"I am your brother, Ahkmenrah please, put down the chalice."_

_"He won't listen to you Kahmunrah, just like your father who wouldn't listen to me, the only way to stop him is to accept who you truly are, use your powers on him!" Prince Hans demanded, Kahmunrah was shocked, and Ahkmenrah was holding the lid of the chalice, about to open it,_

_"No! I won't give up my brother!" Kahmunrah didn't obey to Hans's order._

_"Do it Kahmunrah! Burn him!"_

_"No I won't! I won't hurt my brother!"_

_"DO IT!" Hans screamed at the top of his lungs, Kahmunrah quickly put on his gloves and Ahkmenrah open the chalice, it started to take Kahmunrah into it, and as he was being evaporated into it, he spoke his last words,_

_"Do what you will, I know no matter what Ahkmenrah, I love you." Then Kahmunrah was evaporated, after that, Ahkmenrah woke from his spell,_

_"Wait, what? Kahmunrah? What did you make me do?" Ahkmenrah said as he looked at Hans,_

_"No! You foolish boy!" Prince Hans yelled at him, and snatched the chalice out of his hands._

_"This is all your fault!" Prince Hans was about to kill Ahkmenrah until, Anna and Elsa came into the room, Elsa had her hands out,_

_"Stay away from him!" Princess Anna said,_

_"Oh, here comes the noble princesses heros! Eventually, everyone sees me as a monster! Maybe it's time to embrace that! And be one!" Prince Hans ran out of the room holding the chalice. As his 11 brothers started shooting arrows at Elsa, Anna, and Ahkmenrah._

_End flashback-_

"Kahmunrah stop!" He turned around to see Larry holding the remote and Nicky about to blast him with his powers.

"So, this is my fault? It's because all of you don't understand how hard my life was! I keep getting flashbacks ever since I possessed Ahkmenrah!"

"We could find your body, then you could go and possessed that!" Clara yelled,

"Please Kahmunrah! Let your brother go! I had the same thing with my sister, Elizabeth, she did have the same problem as you! But she quickly got control of her powers! It's just that you really loved your brother that you hated him!" Larry replied,

"Please understand that!" Clara said.


	8. Chapter 8 Evil isn't born

"Please! Kahmunrah, just get out of Ahkmenrah's body, you weren't evil before." Kahmunrah looked at Larry,

"How? How do you know?" Kahmunrah asked,

"Because, evil isn't born, it's made, and I know you were a good person, you just have to remember that!" Teddy said, as Sacagawea was standing next to him,

"I can't remember..."

_"Brother, remember when Hans cast a spell on me and he made me put you into that chalice, I didn't know what was happening, I don't remember seeing myself killing you, you just became evil because of that chalice, it affected your mind!"_ Ahkmenrah's voice was inside Kahmunrah's voice again,

"I almost hurt you and our sister at the age of 11."

_"No! Don't think that! You saved us!"_

Memory-

_Ahkmenrah, Alondra and Kahmunrah were following a kite until it fell down onto the ground,_

_"It's ruin!" Alondra said, who just turned 8 years old,_

_"No it isn't dear sister, the ribbon is still ok, and it looks beautiful on you." Ahkmenrah said as he tied the blue ribbon on Alondra's brown hair,_

_"I see you found my kite." A man appeared behind a tree, Alondra picked up the kite and walked towards the man,_

_"We're so sorry, we didn't know, but we didn't break it, we found it this way." Alondra then gave the kite to the man, the man chuckled,_

_"That's alright, it wasn't worth much and besides, I got my eyes on much bigger prize, such pretty royal princess and princes or getting ransom from you little brat!" The man then grabbed Alondra by the waist and pulled her away, Ahkmenrah tried to punch the man, but was also grabbed by the wrist,_

_"Don't even try it you brat!" The man yelled,_

_"LET MY BROTHER AND SISTER GO!" Kahmunrah demanded, then ran towards the man, but was kicked by the man, as he fell backwards, fire came out of Kahmunrah's hands and burn a branch from a tree, the man let go of the 2 kids, and both ran to Kahmunrah,_

_"You're a monster! AH!" The man got crushed by the branch that had fell down on top of him,_

_"Kahmunrah? What's going on?" Ahkmenrah asked,_

_"I don't know, stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" Kahmunrah tried to run away, but, he felt hands on his hands,_

_"You saved us!" Alondra said._

_"He called me a monster!" Kahmunrah said._

_"He was trying to take us, he's the monster." Ahkmenrah tried to comfort his brother,_

_"But look what I did to him!"_

_"Whatever you did, you had no choice." Ahkmenrah said gently._

_"I had no control over it, what am I supposed to do if it happens again and how am I supposed to be King of Egypt if our people found out?" Kahmunrah was freaked out, he never knew how he got these powers, how is he going to tell his parents?_

_"They won't find out, it will be our secret, no one has to know, we'll help you figure it out how to control it whatever it is."_

_"You'll help me?"_

_"Of course! We are your brother and sister, we will always be there for you, no matter what." Alondra said, then the 3 children hugged each other._

_"That's right Alondra!" Ahkmenrah smiled at Alondra._

End memory-

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Kahmunrah then looked at the exhibits, then at the tomb,

"Do you remember now?" Larry took a step forward, while Clara was behind him,

"I do remember, but I can't get out of Ahkmenrah's body, I could get out if my body was here."

"There could be a way, but we need to open the gate to the underworld and get your body from there." Larry replied,

"But dad, that's in the Smithsonian!" Nicky said,

"Wait, Nicky, I just realized that you have energy powers, can you teleport it here?" Clara Queen asked,

"I don't know, but I could try." Nicky imagined the gate materializing (Like the TARDIS) here in the tomb, the Jackals looked at Nicky in confusion,

Then the gate started coming,

"Here it is! Quick! Give me the Tablet!" Larry tossed the tablet to Clara and as soon the gate stopped materializing and stood there, Clara placed the tablet on the gate and asked Kahmunrah,

"What is the combination?"

"The combination is 3.14159265 which is Pi." Kahmunrah replied, Clara pushed the tablet's buttons, and the gate started to open,

Meanwhile-

"Mcphee! Hurry up!" Rebecca yelled as she was running across the museum to find Larry,

"Okay! Okay! Oi! Wait for me!" Mcphee called from behind, but Rebecca kept running, she wanted to get to Larry as fast as she could, she didn't want him to get hurt. She then thought of the bomb, she realized she had it in her hand, she looked at it and her eyes widened.

"Mcphee! We need to hurry up, because the bomb is in self destruct!" Rebecca ran as fast as she could.

Back at Larry and the others-

"AHH!" Kahmunrah cried in pain as his soul was going into the gate and into Kahmunrah's body that was coming towards Larry and Clara, and as Kahmunrah's soul was entering in his own body, Ahkmenrah passed out on the ground, Clara reached her hand out to Kahmunrah and she pulled him out of the gate,

"Are you okay?" Clara asked, Kahmunrah answered with a nod,

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time, I had a chapter block. Anyway, for the next chapter it will be short, because it will end, I know it sucks.**

** But don't worry the next NATM story is a sequel to Night at the museum and the Frozen Heart and With Great Power (which is this story), and there will be more Jedediah and Octavius in the sequel, NO SLASH FYI! (I don't like the shipy thing and I'm sorry to all of those Jedediah/Octavius romance fans) And there will be Nicky/Clara Queen moments.**

** Just a little spoiler of Nicky and Clara, Clara likes Nicky already in this story as you could tell in the chapter 6 or 7 when she cared for him. I will be making a couple of new stories (Like Mcgonagall and Albus Dumbledore romance, YAY! And Lutece stories, YAY! And finally I will be making Doctor who crossover stories YAY!) before the sequel, because I need to think about the sequel before the Thanksgiving break is over and another reason why I haven't update is because of stupid school work! URGH! :( See you on the next chapter! BYE! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 The End

"Ahkmenrah? Can you hear me?" Sacagawea asked as she kneel next to Ahkmenrah, and he woke up,

"Whu-what happen? Why does my head hurt so bad?" Ahkmenrah rubbed his head and looked at Kahmunrah,

"Uhh, you were kind of possessed...by Kahmunrah." Larry said,

"I was? Oh yeah! I remember! Brother?" Ahkmenrah looked at Kahmunrah, Kahmunrah felt his brother's eyes on him, he didn't want to look back because he thinks that his brother will not forgive him for all the things he had done, before Ahkmenrah could say something to his brother, Rebecca stormed in the tomb,

"Larry! The bomb is on self destruct!" While Rebecca held the remote in her hand, it was saying,

"Three, two..." Clara snatched the remote and as the gate was closing, she tossed it in there, and closed the gate quickly, and heard explosions as she leaned against the gate. Sighing in relief, she went over to Nicky,

"Do you feel anything still?" Clara asked,

"Why do you mean?" Nicky replied, then he realized she was talking about his powers.

"Oh! That! Um, I kind of feel nothing anymore..." Nicky gasped, his hands were glowing for a second and then faded away,

"Does that mean it's gone?" Clara looked confused, as if she was going to pass out.

"I hope so." As Nicky and Clara were chatting, Ahkmenrah went to Kahmunrah,

"I bet your mad at me, aren't you?" Kahmunrah said while having his back turned around,

"No, I forgive you, I'm not mad at you anymore." Kahmunrah turned around, Ahkmenrah then hugged his brother, and Kahmunrah hugged back,

"So, do you want to explore the museum, you haven't been around the museum a lot, mostly here."

"Of course baby brother."

"Could you please stop calling me that?"

"Well, it's true, I'm the oldest and you're the youngest." Kahmunrah said, then they both walked off,

Mysterious girl- (Night at the museum and The Frozen Heart ending, she appeared there)

"Well! That was a nice ending for me! Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah reuniting, but what they don't know is that they will be meeting with me soon! Don't you think so Ingrid?" The girl said as she turned to the frozen woman, who is Ahkmenrah's fiancee, frozen, and can't move.

"Of course!" The girl mimicked Ingrid. Then the girl smiled evily.


End file.
